Skinny Dip
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: PWP Oneshot : Pure smut for smut's sake, rated M for slash content. Dean and Gabriel go swimming...


Skinny dip.

Having nothing to swim in, Dean decides to skinny dip. He slowly undoes and strips out of his jeans, drops them on the chair then ever so slowly slides his boxers off and puts them on his jeans… knowing the Archangel is watching his every move he tries to be as enticing as he can. He turns to the pool and dives in, swims as far as he can on one breath then comes up for air. He looks up just in time to see a naked Archangel bomb dive next to him. Dean laughs and splashes Gabriel when he surfaces. Gabe splashes back laughing too.

Suddenly the look on Dean's face changes and he pins the Archangel to the pool wall bodily… catches his lips and kisses him roughly.

Gabriel moans into the kiss and slips his arms around the hunters neck, one hand threading into his hair as he kisses back hungrily.

Dean's hands slowly wander down Gabe's sides until he can cup the Archangels ass and lift him up… Gabe automatically wraps his legs around the hunters waist as the kiss deepens. Both man and angel are rock hard and their cocks rub together causing them both to moan into the kiss and press closer to one another.

Reluctantly Gabe breaks the kiss and gasps "Bedroom ?".

The hunter shakes his head then nods towards the inflatable lounge chair by the pool "It's closer" he husks.

Gabriel grins and nods… wills them onto the lounge so that Dean is on his back with Gabe sitting on him.

The hunter smiles up at him "Going to ride me are you Angel ?".

The cheeky Archangel grins and wills on a pair of black leather chaps and a cowboy hat, with a wink he says "Giddy up horse".

Dean chuckles and bucks a little, making Gabe laugh and hang on to his shoulders. This action brings him closer to Dean and the hunter takes advantage and nibbles along his neck to his ear then husks low "Ride me Angel".

"With pleasure" purrs the Archangel.

Gabriel lifts himself up a little and reaches between them to position Dean's hard cock so he can slide down onto it. He rubs his dripping wet hole against the head of Dean's cock with a languid moan…

"So big" husks the Archangel.

"All your's Sweet Angel" moans the hunter.

Slowly Gabriel slides down onto the hard cock that he loves so much until every inch is buried deep inside him.

"Oh Gabe… fuck your tight" moans Dean.

"Just the way you like me" husks Gabe.

"Fuck yes I do… tight and hot and mine" half growls Dean sending a delicious shiver through the Archangel.

"Oh yes… all your's" moans Gabe as he starts to ride his hunter.

Dean's hands caress his hips and sides as he rides… the Archangels hands are splayed on Dean's chest for balance… both moaning deeply.

"You feel so good inside me Dean" husks Gabe.

The hunter bucks up to meet Gabe as he slides down and the Archangel cries out in ecstasy, tossing his head back so quickly the cowboy hat falls off but he doesn't notice as he ride his hunter harder.

"Yeah Baby… fuck yourself on my cock" growls Dean as he grips his Archangels hips a little tighter.

Gabriel moans deeply and rides faster… almost bouncing on Dean's cock.

"Fuck yes" husks Dean as he bucks up harder just the way Gabe likes it.

The hunter wonders how he ever lived without this magnificent being as Gabriel rides him even harder… moaning Dean's name wantonly as he does. Such power and age and yet the Archangel never makes him feel weak or stupid… always makes him feel strong, smart and loved. It's not just the unbelievably hot sex they have that Dean loves about his Angel… it's everything.

Gabriel leans in and licks at Dean's lips, asking for entry… Dean opens his mouth a little and Gabe's tongue invades immediately, licking and exploring every nook of his hunters mouth as he rides faster.

Their tongues battle for dominance and Dean wins… sucking on Gabe's tongue as if it were his cock, making the Archangel shiver with pleasure. The kiss breaks so Dean can breath and Gabriel sits up, tilts his hips so Dean's cock hits his sweet spot with every bounce.

"Oh fuck" he cries out as he rides even harder.

The hunter lets go of his hips and grips the blow up lounge underneath him as he bucks up to meet Gabe.

"So close Baby" husks Dean.

"Yes… oh Dean… yes, fill me" gasps Gabe as he bounces on Dean's cock… very close to cumming himself.

"Fuck yes" growls Dean and bucks even harder.

"DEAN !" screams Gabriel as cums hard, streaking his lovers stomach and chest with cum.

That cry enough to send Dean over the edge too and he's cumming hard, moaning "Gabe".

Gasping and trembling a little after cumming so hard Gabriel lowers himself to lay on his hunter. Dean wraps strong, protective arms around his Archangel and whispers "I love you, Gabe".

"As I love you, Dean" Gabe whispers back as he nuzzles his hunters neck.

Dean smiles happily and thanks God for giving him Gabriel.


End file.
